Hope, Joy and Laughter
by Cathy Daine
Summary: Mamoru has shut off the world and numbed all emotions. How will he react when he meets Usagi, a girl filled with hope, joy and laughter, everything he doesn't have?


Hi minna!

How are things going? I'm starting upper secondary school tomorrow so I'm a bunch of nerves right now! It sounds creepy, but I've been looking forward to it. Wish me luck!

: D

Now, I've just updated "The Day Before Valentine's" and "While It Was Raining" and in the author's note I mentioned that I was going to update a new story. This wasn't the one I had in mind, but I guess that it counts too since it's new.

My oh my, I'm babbling now aren't I? I apologize but my nerves are finally getting the better of me. Really, really sorry but I can't help it!

Okay, okay… I'll try to keep my feelings in check. (Be warned that it probably won't work) Hehe, I know, I know that I'm being a "little" abnormal, but I can't help it!

This isn't making any sense is it? Hehe… I'll just start with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters.

* * *

Hope, joy and laughter

Mamoru stared ahead. He watched as the cars drove by him and the people walked past him, not even a glance was cast at him. It was as if he was invisible, as if he was walking in a different world, totally cut off from the rest. The chatter and giggling escaped his notice completely; he was in a world of his own, one where there were no sounds or other people.

He returned to his silent, colorless apartment where he fit in perfectly. Mamoru cooked a simple meal and dined silently and alone. He then spent a few hours pouring over his books before going to bed; not a sound had left his lips during the last few hours.

He awoke at 5 o'clock sharp and went out to his balcony to watch the sunrise before preparing breakfast. Although the entire sky was painted in unearthly beautiful colors, to him the sky lacked color. No emotions were awakened as he watched the sun rise marking a new day, a new chance.

He went to school and then the routine started all over again. His schedule remained unwavering as day after day passed. His passion for life and feelings had slowly begun to fade away the day he turned six, the day his parents died, the day he became an orphan.

His soul died a little each day and now it was but the shell that survived. He himself wasn't aware of it because he never stopped think. He knew his timetable so all he did was follow it.

One day he and his class went to the hospital to visit the patients. They had never done that before, but Mamoru just nodded and went. Despite the fact that he was a med-student and that he had been to the hospital before, to talk to the doctors, he had never as of yet talked to any of the patients.

The class was split into different groups and then the teacher informed them of which department they were supposed to visit. Mamoru was sent to eye-department, and he went. The nurses told them of the rules and then they were allowed to choose which room they wanted to visit.

Mamoru chose a door randomly and knocked. He opened the door when he heard a cheerful voice say: "Come in!"

He was somewhat surprised to see a young girl staring out the window, alone. She turned around and smiled at him and her beauty robbed him of his voice for a minute. She had long hair that looked like spun gold and eyes the same color as the sky.

She continued to smile at him as she began to speak.

"Hi! You must be one of the med-students. It's very nice to meet you! My name is Usagi Tsukino," she said cheerfully.

He vaguely registered her words as he instead focused on the sweet melody that was her voice.

"I… yes… It is very nice to meet you too. My name is Mamoru," he stuttered. A strange sense of warmth was stealing into his frame and was warming his frozen soul.

"Please sit," she said warmly as she gestured at the chairs placed by the window.

They both sat down as the sun shone down on them.

Mamoru was a little confused. He didn't understand why Usagi was here in the hospital. This department was mean for patients with eye diseases but he couldn't see that anything was wrong with her eyes. In fact, they were the most bewitching pair he had ever seen. Although they were the color of the sky somehow they seemed to be clearer and shine more than the sky ever could.

"The nurses mentioned that you were going to visit today and that you would probably have a few questions. Please feel free to ask anything you want to know," she said and smiled again.

"I'm sorry but could you tell me why you're here in the hospital?" Mamoru asked sheepishly.

"I'm glad that you can't see that anything is wrong with me," she laughed and Mamoru reveled in the sound. Her laughter was like bells chiming in the wind. "Actually I'm here because I'm going to have a surgery tomorrow."

"For what?" Mamoru asked still as confused as ever.

Usagi didn't answer for a moment.

"Tell me Mamoru, have the flowers outside started to bloom yet?" she asked him.

Then he understood; she was blind! He could never have guessed and she smiled softly at him.

"Most people don't know until I tell them," she explained.

"I can understand why. You seem so…"

"Normal?" she supplied and laughed again. "Yes, I suppose so but this is normal for me."

"How long…?"

"Since I was born."

"So the surgery is to help you gain your eyesight?" Mamoru asked interested. There was something special about this girl but he couldn't really say what.

"Hopefully yes, but it's a dangerous operation so all my friends and family are practically worrying themselves to death," she smiled again fondly.

"But you're not worried?"

She shook her head. "I think that it is worth it. You must understand, Mamoru, many take for granted their eyesight. They don't think it's a big deal to see flowers and trees, but to me it is."

"I understand," Mamoru said gently as he detected the yearning in her voice.

"Do you really?" Usagi asked softly. "Tell me Mamoru, what is you biggest dream?"

"I…" once again he was robbed of his ability to speak. He had never really thought of that. When he was younger he had wished for a family beyond everything else but then he realized that that could never be. What did he wish for now?

"Do you know what I wish for more than anything?" Usagi asked in a voice filled with wistfulness.

"What?"

"To see the sun rise," was her simple answer.

Suddenly Mamoru felt guilty. He had watched it just that morning and he watched it more because of a habit than because he enjoyed it.

"Have you ever seen the sunrise?" she asked.

"Yes," Mamoru answered.

"What's it like?" Usagi wondered curiously.

"It's beautiful," Mamoru began hesitantly. "The sky is a soft pink and clear blue and the sun paints the horizon golden as it rises."

"It sounds wonderful," Usagi sighed longingly.

For the first time in years Mamoru smiled as he gazed at this young girl.

"It is."

* * *

This was pretty weird wasn't it? I'm really sorry but I can't seem to collect my thoughts. It was great in my head but somehow it didn't turn out half as great. Did it make sense to you? It doesn't make sense to me.

Ah well, please don't forget to drop me a line, in other words:

REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!

Till next time then and wish me luck on my first day!

Cathy Daine


End file.
